roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrWiki57/Challenges for the experienced player
Have you ever thought Apocalypse Rising was too easy? Have you ever thought it was boring? Well, read this blog for some challenges that will add some variety to the game! Health Nut In this challenge, you are not allowed to drink pop (except for the starter pepsi), and you can only drink water. You are also only allowed to eat Beans, Vegetables, Meat, Tomato Soup, Tuna, Pasta, Chicken Soup, and Beef Stew. Peacekeeper You are only allowed to kill 3 zombies a day, and you're not allowed to kill any players. Also, when you find a melee weapon, you must drop all ammo and guns and pick up the melee weapon, and you are forbidden to pick up any more guns or ammo. You are also not allowed to kill cows. Picky Eater You are only allowed to drink pop, and never water unless you're all out of drinks. You are also only allowed to eat Beef Jerky, Pringles, Cheez-Its, Chocolate bars, Twinkies and Cookies. You are allowed to eat other foods if your hunger bar is red (But never Vegetables). Vegetarian You are not allowed to eat cow meat, Beef Jerky, Tuna, Chicken Soup, Beef Stew, MREs, or Spam. You cannot kill cows, either. Vegan by User:CheeZniper The hardest of them all. You can only consume canned beans, canned vegetable, and water. If you are about to die and have no vegan friendly food,drink left you can eat normal food, but keep track of how many days you went eating vegan and try to beat it. Claustrophobic You are not allowed to enter buildings unless they have 2 or more exits (Broken windows also count as exits). You are allowed to use C4 to create more exits. Hoplophobic (Fear of guns) You must drop your Makarov on spawn and all its ammo, and you are forbidden from picking up other guns or ammo. If you hear a gunshot you must run away. You are allowed to use melee weapons. Fear of the dark You are only allowed to travel between the hours of 6:00 and 18:00. Outsde of those hours you must hide in a building and never come out. You can, however, travel at night if you carry a flashlight in front of you at all times, a chemlight is active, or you're in the range of light from a fire. You must have at least one flashlight in your utility slots at all times. Fear of Heights You are not allowed to climb deer stands, jump on top of objects, or climb trusses. You are not allowed to jump out of windows. Homesick You must choose your "hometown" (not one of those small clusters of buildings), and you must go to your hometown (meaning go inside it, not just stay near it) every 3 days or fewer. For every day you're late you must drop 3 items. As an added harder variation, you must pick a special building in your hometown and you must go there every 3 days. Trinity employee This is a challenge that you can win. To win, you must complete all objectives. The objectives are to get captured by P-0 and survive, loot Trinity HQ, and select a random player on the server to be the "Trinity CEO" and kill him. The faster you can complete these objectives, the better. Zombie Farmer by User:CheeZniper You are not allowed to pick up any food or drinks except the ones dropped by zombies. You can consume cow meat. Flimsy Limbs by User:Anyseven Since you're a weakling, you are not allowed to carry primary weapons or backpacks, and you can only carry one vehicle part at a time. Group Chef by User:CheeZniper You must choose a food-restricting challenge, then do this challenge, but with a group. You must feed your group, and they're not allowed to find their own food (It might be hard to convince random group members to do this challenge, though). Evil You must kill a player every day, and every day you do not kill a player you must drop 2 ammo clips from your inventory. Prone to Fainting Every time you are damaged by a zombie, you hear a gunshot, you get shot, or you're captured by P-0, you must "faint" by pressing X to crouch and not doing anything at all for 30 seconds (Which means if you're hit by a zombie, you'll be unable to fight back and be killed unless a teammate kills it first). Civilian by User:CheeZniper You can only use civilian weapons. I'll add some more challenges later, and if you have any ideas, you can tell me in the comments. Category:Blog posts